myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Locations
The following are locations mentioned in the story. Most areas in the story are actually located within Ocarina of Time’s Incarnation of Hyrule, although Link's Queen has made up quite a few of her own. Canon Locations These locations are actually from Ocarina of Time but have been modified by Link's Queen to fit the narrative. 'Castle Town' Castle Town hasn't been altered in appearance, but has become the central point of ceremonies and celebrations and perhaps grown in size. 'Kokiri Forest' The Kokiri Forest remains mostly unchanged, except for the introduction of the Spring Festival. Although this change seems to cover the entirety of Hyrule, we only see it celebrated here. 'Lost Woods' The Lost Woods is altered to include a home built by Link Silverblade for him and his wife Jenna to live in after their marriage, which is quite sizable. 'Gerudo Valley' Gerudo Valley is barely mentioned except for being the passage between the rest of Hyrule and the lands outside of it, such as the Black Desert and the Barren Sea. 'Lake Hylia' Lake Hylia appears to have become a frequent tourist destination despite its distance from Castle Town and Kakariko Village. 'Water Temple' The Water Temple doesn't change too much, but it is hard to place where Jenna and Link are due to the description of their location being left at 'lighted room' or 'strange room'. The only described area is the illusory room, which doesn't seem to revert back to normal after Jenna single-handily obliterates Dark Link. Additional Locations These locations were created by Link's Queen. 'Gaia' Gaia is the name of the planet that the Kingdom of Hyrule and all areas mentioned within the story exist (expert perhaps the Shadow Realm and the Sacred Realm). 'Ariakas’s Territory' Ariakas’s Territory falls west of the Black Desert. It is not mentioned what resides here, apart from it being a part of the Dark Lord Ariakas' Domain. May or may not be the Poisoned Lands; may or may not be a part of the Shadow Realm. 'Barren Sea' The Barren Sea is the largest ocean on Gaia and is a day's ride north from the Kingdom of Hyrule.It is said to be treacherous due to dangerous weather conditions, consent maelstroms, and the presence of a large, unidentified sea creature that is known to attack passing ships. Some people claim that no one is able to cross the barren sea and return alive, although the Griffin merchant Tanis has found some way to cross the dangerous waters to purchase goods and wares. 'Black Desert' The Black Desert is a black sanded, arid desert with a history of causing travelers become lost, suffer from heat exhaustion while crossing, and possibly their death. It lies west of the Gerudo Desert and east of Ariakas's Territory. 'Black Mountains' The Black Mountains is a mountain range that is home to the Griffins, and it contains rich minerals that somehow cause the mountain's surface to be colored black. The Black Mountains are north of Hyrule and Dragonmount. The area apparently smells of sulfur or has large enough amounts of sulfur to consider noteworthy. The Black Mountains and their winged inhabitants were attacked during a conquest by the Dark Lord Ariakas but the siege was successfully fought off. 'Bonding Monastery' The Bonding Monastery ''is a Pagan Monastery run by Monks who can perform the Bonding Ritual that Link and Jennana had performed on them during The Bonding(4). It is located somewhere outside the Gerudo Desert. 'Death Canyon' Mentioned once by Dalamar in 'A New Friend'. Said to be west of Hyrule, near Lake Hylia. 'Dragonmount' ''Dragonmount is a ‘dragon shaped’ rock formation near the Black Mountains that was allegedly sculpted to mark the end of what was once a group of dragons’ territory, said dragons having lived in the area between the base of the Black Mountains and Dragonmount. It is said that the formation was ‘unearthed’ after the Dragons were forced to relocate by the Griffins to the ‘Poison Land’ and that the formation was a symbol of anger towards the Griffins. 'Great Lebian Coast' The Great Lebian Coast is where our protagonist, Jenna Silverblade, originates from. Future chapters of the story were to take place there, but the author abandoned the story before they were written. Griffin City The home of the Griffins. It is in the Black Mountains and a cave connects the city to the outside of the mountains. The buildings are pearl white and the roads are marble white. There is a busy market place near the entrance cave that has silk shops. In the center of the city is the tower of the Griffin council (also known as the Tower of Elders), which is also white. Somewhere in the town is an inn called the Griffins Vineyard. You won't believe what the building color is! The price for a room and food in the Griffins Vineyard is 3 red rupees (totaling 60 rupees). 'The Mystical Rainforest' The Mystical Rainforest is a forest south of Hyrule deemed magical as it only appears in the light of the full moon and is constantly changing shape. It is the home of the Unipegs, who apparently answer prayers. People are warned not to enter the Mystical Rainforest unless they are a magic user as the forest is hard for non-magic users to traverse, for they may get lost due to the forest's ever changing environment and die. Despite this, a convoy of Hyrulean diplomats manage to not only enter the forest, but leave with the Unipeg leader and make an agreement to him that the Unipegs would assist Hyrule in patrolling. 'Silverblade House' The home of Link and Jenna Silverblade, as well as their children Link Jr. and their second unborn child. The house was built by Link for Jenna as a wedding gift. The land surrounding the house holds a stable, animal pens, a pasture for cows and horses and a well with a farm added later. The house also has a porch with a swing, which is first mentioned near the tailend of The Bonding(4) and then makes a reappearance in Evading the Shadow. Additionally, there is a pond which isn't mentioned until the tenth chapter "The Reunion", where Link and Jenna swim in the pond and splash each other playfully for a bit, and then have sex in it (while Jenna is heavily pregnant with Link Jr., it should be noted). The first floor has living quarters with a fireplace, a large kitchen and dining room, and a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor that contains five bedrooms. Only Link and Jenna's bedroom was furnished at first, and the four other bedrooms were empty. There are mentions of Link Jr. having a crib (as he is still an infant by the story's end) but no other details are known about his bedroom besides the presence of a window. 'Skyile' Skyile, 'The Great City of Light,' was mentioned only once in The Beginning by Jenna when she spoke to the King about an unidentified amount of cloth she bought from Skyile, a past stop along her Merchant Route. 'Snake River' Snake River is a large river located at the border of Black Desert that leads to Dragonmount and the Black Mountains. The river is unsafe due to dangerous water conditions such as rapids. It is notoriously hard to cross, with few being able to cross it alive. 'Tar Vera' Tar Vera is a city that is only mentioned once during The Beginning as the next location on Jenna's Merchant Route. 'The Kingdoms of Avalon and Kalence' Avalon and Kalence are the two Kingdoms that began the Great War, and neither their position relative to Hyrule nor any geographical details are known, since Link and Jenna do not visit these places during the story. The Great War started when Avalon's ruling King's daughter was kidnapped. The King accused Kalence's King of initiating the kidnapping, and despite the King of Kalence's attempts to convince Avalon's King that he was innocent, the Great War began and apparently lasted for twenty years until "a brave band of knights that sided together from each of the feuding countries" uncovered the kidnapper and ended the war. Notably, the Dark Lord Ariakas had sided with Avalon during the conflict, and said war had wiped out most of the Silverlites, despite them allegedly being powerful magic users and there having been a lot of them prior to the war. Amongst the survivors were Jenna's ancestors. 'The Shadow Realm' The Shadow Realm is said to be where the Dark Lord Ariakas lives and operates from. Not much is known about the place, but towards the end of the fanfiction, Link and Jenna discuss heading there to defeat Ariakas, with the former in support of the idea and the latter being in opposition of it. 'The Poisoned Lands' The Poisoned Lands was the location that the Dragons were forced to relocate to after the Griffins forced them from their home. The place may or may not be a part of Ariakas's Territory or the Shadow Realm. Category:The World